


Inside

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen, KH2-Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: It felt wrong. He didn't regret it.





	Inside

**Author's Note:**

> From KH100 on DW, 'mistaken identity'-- originally posted May 23, 2015.

Riku balled himself up on his bed, trying not to think how wrong it felt because it wasn't his body- There was no way to escape it. He'd done what he'd needed to do. He just...

He didn't regret it.

Riku forced himself to stretch. He could get used to it. Who he was on the inside was more important. His Majesty has said that-- and Riku was going to believe it.

At least until someone called him the wrong name. DiZ had stumbled more than once.

But he knew who he was. He knew his part of the plan.


End file.
